So close
by L xxx
Summary: A joyful return is disrupted by an orc attack and where there are orcs tragedy can only follow


**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind. I know that I'm not very good at writing but I'm trying to improve. I originally wrote this story for an English project I had to do at school so I've used some OC but I hope you'll still enjoy.**

The bright sun shone high in the sky; its warm rays falling through the leaves of the trees and filling the forest with sunshine. The forest was bursting with colour. Stunning flowers bloomed from the trees, amidst a sea of leaves that swayed lazily in the faint breeze. Every corner was alive with the sweet songs of wildlife, and the harsh coldness of winter could barely be imagined in the heat of summer. Leaning against a tree trunk, Aranel paused, relishing the feeble breeze; it was refreshing after the stifling heat of the forest. Aranel was a Dunedain ranger from the north. Her cloth was poor, as was seen with most of her dwindling race and she was much older than she initially seemed. She spent most of her time wandering the wild.

"Too hot for you?" Waking up from her small reverie, Aranel turned to see her travelling companion had walked on a few paces and was waiting for her to catch up. Smiling at the sight of the ranger who had travelled many leagues of the earth alongside her, the woman merely shrugged in answer to his question. "You never can stand the heat." He teased playfully. "Well, neither can you, Estel." Aranel retorted, as she hastened to catch up. "At least I don't start complaining every time the sun comes out." Estel continued their light-hearted bickering as they wandered through the trees. "I do not!" "I mean, surely it's better than trying to eat some frozen meat, whilst huddling round a pitiful fire and attempting to sleep on a bed of snow." Aranel whirled around, about to make a frustrated remark, but was cut off by a musical voice that drifted down to them from above their heads.

"Don't you two ever stop arguing?" Looking up into the trees, Aranel could see the lithe form of her elven friend, and she watched as the elf descended to stand next to the rangers. "Maerwen!" Aranel exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?" "Well I thought I'd come and see if you were almost here, and make sure you hadn't run into any trouble." The elf fixed them with a stern glare. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Estel said nervously. "Anyway," Maerwen continued more cheerfully, "now that I know you are both okay, I think it's time you returned to Imladris. I haven't seen you in ages." "Yeah, it's been a while." Aranel said as the trio started to move on, anticipant of their return to the elven haven. "So, how have you been?" the question was directed at the two rangers and they exchanged a glance, reminiscing over their past few months in the wild.

"We've been okay, but what about you? I mean living with Elladan and Elrohir can be no easy task." Maerwen smiled brightly at the mention of her wayward brothers. "I've been fine, but a prank war is inevitable when you live with the twins." "How have you fared?" "Badly." Aranel and Estel laughed at the thought of the mischief that the two elves would have caused. Their regular visits to Imladris meant that they knew only too well what Dan and Ro are capable of. "Don't worry," Estel chuckled, "we'll make sure you get your revenge."

The sun began to sink behind the trees, casting a soft light among the lengthening shadows. The sky was furrowed with wispy bands of cloud, softly glowing colours from the palest amber-pink to deepest flaming red. The three companions had travelled far and the valley concealing the elven haven was very close. All three of them were looking forward to their return and they continued with much haste. Conversation between them had ceased until they were walking in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

A sudden deafening crash, brought them all back to the present. Whirling round they instantly saw the two elves that were staggering towards them. However they did not recognise them immediately. The first was half dragging, half carrying the other who seemed unconscious and merely lay lifeless in the other's arms. As the two elves reached them, the first elf collapsed, gasping for air, dropping the other on the ground. "Elladan! Elrohir!" Maerwen shrieked and rushed over to her brothers sides'. The unconscious elf had not stirred and just lay motionless on the ground. Blood covered his tunic and was already beginning to form a pool on the floor where he lay. Aranel could see the faint rise and fall of his chest which was the only hint to show that the elf was still alive. The woman closed her eyes her heart full of dread. The death of even one of the elves would have a huge impact on everyone and Aranel couldn't bear to think of the consequences. Aranel instead turned towards the other elf. "Elladan. What happened?" she asked. Elladan slowly pushed himself off the floor and turned to look at her. Aranel could see blood trickling down the side of his head. "Orcs." He gasped breathlessly. "There were too many. They are close. So close…" Elladan crumpled to the floor and lay there, unmoving.

"We need to get back immediately." Estel said, standing up from where he had been crouched beside Elrohir. "But what about the orcs? They're too close to Imladris." Aranel dissented. "Elrohir will die if we don't get help soon." Estel turned towards the women, his voice becoming more and more desperate. "I know, but what if the orcs reach imladris?" Aranel protested stubbornly. "Well we can't defeat them on our own. We need help. And we can't just leave Elrohir." "Well where can we get help?" "We should go back to Imladris. We can get help there." "But we'll be too late…" "Stop it!" Maerwen shouted over their arguing. "This will get us nowhere!" Sighing, Aranel turned to Estel. "Look. You and Maerwen take Elladan and Elrohir back to Imladris. I'll make sure the orcs don't come any closer." "No. I won't let you do that." Estel argued. "I'm not going to argue. Go straight back to Imladris and send for help. I'll be fine." "But what if they kill you." Estel said despairingly. "Don't do this." Maerwen pleaded. "I have to. Don't worry about me. I'll see you later, hopefully. Goodbye." Before anyone could argue, Aranel turned around and raced into the trees.

Darkness had now fallen and the forest was changed. Nightly noises could be heard coming from every tree and bush, whilst shadows danced in the faint moonlight. A thin, crescent moon shone overhead giving out little light, leaving the forest in almost complete darkness. An owl hooted dolefully from its perch, high in the trees. It was balanced on a branch high in the trees; its feathery plumage blending in with the bark of the tree. A bat also flited between leaves, occasionally causing some to flutter to the ground. But Aranel ignored them, creeping stealthily through the undergrowth, intent only on the orcs which she was hunting.

Following their trail of destruction, it wasn't long before she could see the vulgar creatures ahead of her. Hiding in the shadows she tried to judge how many were there, but it was impossible to tell in the darkness. However it was obvious that there were too many for her and her companions to kill on their own. Noiselessly, Aranel moved closer. Observing the clearing in which the orcs had halted, the woman could see that the dead bodies of some of the orcs littering the floor. Elladan and Elrohir had apparently put up a good fight. The black blood of the beasts stained the forest floor and Aranel could also see the scarlet blood of her elven friends. Shutting her eyes, she concentrated on her task.

The orcs were talking vociferously in their own language so Aranel could not understand what they were saying. They seemed to be arguing about something, and she knew it would not be long before they started fighting. Their cacophony of noise deafened her but she did her best to shut it out. Whilst the orcs were stationary they were of no threat to Imladris but Aranel knew it would not be long before they continued on to Imladris. Knowing she could get a better view from the trees, Aranel grabbed a branch and started to scale the tree. However as she grasped the next branch, it snapped and she fell to the ground. Looking towards the orcs, she knew that they had heard her, and before she could do anything, she was surrounded.

Aranel desperately searched for means of escape, but escape was non-existent. The moon was hidden behind menacing clouds, shrouding the forest in darkness. Aranel unsheathed her sword and prepared to face her foes. The orcs came closer, trampling through the shrubbery, destroying everything in their path. Aranel gripped her sword tightly, as the orcs smashed their way through the undergrowth. She leapt into battle.

Aranel's sword slashed at the first orc. It fell to the ground, dead, as she stabbed another in the throat. More of the foul creatures poured through the trees, and Aranel tried to judge how many she was facing. Fifty? Sixty? Seventy? It was impossible to tell in the darkness, but Aranel knew that she was outnumbered; that there were too many for her to defeat on her own. She needed help badly, but she had no idea where her companions were, and she was too far away from Imladris to expect aid from there. She would just have to hope that her luck would hold.

The woman spun her sword in her hand, slicing an orcs stomach. She blocked the sword of another that had aimed to decapitate her. Aranel forced the blade aside and severed the orc's arm. The creature collapsed to the ground and a quick stab ended its life. Aranel turned, her sword piercing the head of an orc. She blocked a downward swipe, circling her blade around and thrust it into the orc's torso, killing it immediately. Another swing slashed open an orc from its shoulder to its hip. Moving with deadly precision, Aranel struck an orc on its back, another in the stomach and a third in the chest.

Aranel had killed about ten orcs, but after a long, exhausting day, she was already beginning to tire. She swung her weapon at another enemy, but as she did so, she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder. She turned around, swiping her sword across the orc's smirking face. It shrieked in pain and another strike ended its suffering. However, whilst she was distracted, Aranel felt another searing pain in her leg, and sliced the head of the orc that had injured her.

Even though she was wounded, Aranel determinedly fought on, her attacks still accurate. Each slash and strike hit its target, cutting into her enemies. However, though she felled a few more orcs, she struggled to keep going. Her shoulder was soaked in blood and she could feel more trickling down her leg. A wave of pain engulfed her and she stumbled, finding it increasingly difficult to stay on her feet. Though her strength waned, she still stubbornly swung her sword against her enemies. Feeble though her attack was, she did manage to bring down another orc. The remaining orcs merely laughed at her in her weakened state.

Aranel desperately fought on, searching in vain for hope that was not there. A heavy fist connected with the side of her head. Stars danced in her vision and the world spun around her. She hit the earth with a painful thud. An orc approached her, and glared at her mockingly. Aranel helplessly lay on the ground, though she defiantly stared back, even though all hope had failed. The orc picked up Aranel's sword from where it had fallen beside her. The loathsome creature held it in front of her, taunting her, knowing that she didn't have the energy to take it off him. Aranel knew that even if she had had the strength, she could not overpower them. She could only watch powerless, as they advanced, eager to kill.

Knowing that her death was inevitable, Aranel watched helplessly as the orc approached, wielding a sharp blade. Closing her eyes, Aranel braced herself, and waited for the killing blow. It never came. She opened her eyes to see the orc that had been intent on murdering her, lying on the ground next to her with an arrow buried in its throat. "Aranel! Move!" A voice called from the trees. Aranel's heart leapt. "Estel!" Raising her head Aranel saw Estel and Maerwen burst into the clearing followed by many other elves from Imladris. "Aranel! Move!" he shouted more urgently. Aranel slowly pushed herself to her feet. She felt slightly lightheaded and her wounds stung, but she was sure that she could keep fighting. Gingerly putting weight on her injured leg, she found that, although it was painful, it held her weight. Retrieving her sword from where it lay, next to the fallen orc, she joined the elves and man and continued to fight.

Aranel stood back to back with Estel and Maerwen, stabbing at any enemies that came close, creating a shield of deadly blades, which not only protected them from their foes, but killed them as well. Each would cover the other's mistakes and they worked together like one mind. When Aranel slayed the closest orc, Estel killed the next closest one. When Maerwen drew her bow and shot arrows into the masses, Aranel and Estel would keep the enemies away from her. When Aranel stumbled, Maerwen kept the orcs back while she recovered.

Piles of corpses surrounded the warriors, and by their blades many more of their enemies fell. But the orcs kept coming, not tiring, and confident in the strength of their numbers. Aranel was becoming increasingly tired and she knew that she could not keep fighting for much longer. Even the elf and man that stood beside her seemed weary. The orcs still outnumbered them vastly and what they lacked in skill they made up for with their number. Aranel's wounds pained her greatly and she was dizzy with fatigue. She could feel the orcs closing in and knew that they would soon be overcome.

Momentarily distracted, Aranel did not see the arrow until it was too late. She was left with no choice as she was shoved roughly aside and could only watch as the arrow embedded itself deep into Maerwen's chest. The elf's eyes widened in shock and her pale hands grasped at the thick black shaft protruding from her chest, rising and falling with each jagged breath. Time seemed to stand still as the ranger watched the blood blossom through the elf's tunic beneath her fingers. Maerwen held up a hand, slick with her own blood, her fair features taut with pain as she fought the darkness and fell to her knees.

"Maerwen!" Raw fear and disbelief tore into the ranger's heart as she caught the woman, lifting the lithe body into her arms and dropping to her knees. Maerwen's silver tunic was sodden with blood, blossoming around the shaft and pooling onto the green leaves beneath her. Maerwen's eyes were tightly closed against the pain, her breath coming in shallow gasps. Aranel placed a rough hand against her cold cheek. "Maerwen? Can you hear me?" she asked almost pleadingly. Mind racing, she gave a small sigh of relief when she found a pulse, barely there; weak and erratic from the blood loss. "Ara-Aranel?" Maerwen coughs, falling into a violent spasm of pain as the orcish poison raced through her bloodstream. Her back arches and she screams loudly, the desperate sound echoing through the forest. "I ca-can't hold on much longer." Maerwen's faint breath now comes in rapid, shallow gasps and she shivered with fever. "No. Just hang on and we can get help."

"No, Aranel…I'm fading." She coughs again, body jerking in the ranger's arms. "You were the b-best friend ever; you were always there, the first person I went to whenever I needed help. Ever since you w-were young. I just knew that we would be best friends. I'll watch over you, I promise." Her breathing quickens, then slows as she regains control of her failing heart. "I must go." Her eyes close. "No, Maerwen! Stay with me, don't go! Your friends need you, your family needs you, _I_ need you! You weren't supposed to die. Stay with me, please! Please… I need my best friend." "No, Ara-Aranel; I'll miss you greatly." Then, she went limp in Aranel's arms. Her soft, brown eyes glazed over and her head lulled back against Aranel.

"No…NO! Maerwen, come back! Don't go, I need you here, with me! I need you to help me, to guide me when I need guidance! COME BACK!" The woman hugged her dead friend to her chest a steady river of tears flowing down her cheeks and falling onto the dead elf's tunic. Her best friend was gone, never to return to the world; death had separated them, even though it was not supposed to end this way. Maerwen was supposed to live forever, Aranel was supposed to die. This wasn't to happen. Aranel felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aranel, come. The fighting has stopped, we need to get back to Imladris." Looking up, Aranel realises that Estel is right. The clearing was now silent, the remaining elves tending to their wounded comrades. Slowly standing, Aranel leaned against Estel as he wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay; she's in a better place now." Glancing down at the elf's body, he sighs. "She didn't deserve it." "No, she didn't. But she got it anyway." Standing together, united in their grief the two rangers stared into the rising sun, its rays burning their eyes. Her eyes are glued to the beautiful pink and orange colour the sky was, Aranel had never watched it like this; had never noticed its beauty. But to her its light seemed cold and far-off as it brought with it a new day, a new life without her joyful elven friend by her side.


End file.
